Unrequited Love
by swxxtcandy
Summary: "Kau memang temanku yang terbaik!" Teman ya? Hah, brengsek. / Produce 101 Season 2 Fanfiction! / JinSeob! ; Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! / Other Cast: Guanlin, L! Seongwoo, O! / BL (Yaoi) ; AU!


_JY present_

 **Unrequited Love**

.

 **Cast** : JinSeob!  
Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A!  
 **Other Cast:** Guanlin, L! Seongwoo, O!  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Length** : Oneshot  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), hurt gagal, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Hyungseob memajukan bibirnya kesal. Helaan nafas berulang kali ia hembuskan. Ditatapnya layar ponselnya. Telat 25 menit. Sial. Disinilah Hyungseob sekarang, di _lobby_ sekolahnya yang sudah sepi, jelas saja, sekarang sudah pukul lima sore kurang, siapa yang mau tetap menunggu di sekolah? Jangan lupakan hujan yang mendadak turun deras tanpa peringatan apapun. Mana bisa Hyungseob menahan kesalnya saat ini.

Hyungseob menekan layar ponselnya, melakukan panggilan pada kontak yang sudah ia sumpah serapah sejak tadi. Berapa kali Hyungseob sudah menelpon? 10 kali? Hah, rasanya lebih. Hasilnya? Sama saja, tak diangkat. Panggilan terakhirnya, lima menit lalu, di putus secara mendadak oleh sang penerima. Menyebalkan.

" _Halo?"_

"YAK! PARK WOOJIN!"

" _Aduh! Jangan teriak bodoh!"_

"KAU ITU– AH SIAL! CEPAT KEMARI!"

" _Iya ini aku sedang lari kesana, jangan teriak, suaramu sampai sini tau?"_

"INI SALAHMU, SIALAN!"

" _Ini salah Daniel hyung yang menggelar rapat dadakan."_

"TERSERAH!"

" _Sudah kubilang jangan teriak–"_

Hyungseob mengatur nafasnya yang berhamburan. Nyaris saja ia membanting ponselnya karena rasa kesalnya dengan Woojin yang tak terkira. Dirematnya ponsel miliknya semakin kuat hingga buku–buku jarinya memutih.

"Harusnya aku pulang dengan Seongwoo _hyung_ kalau begini."

Hening.

" _Aku sudah di dekat lobby. Aku matikan panggilannya."_

 **PIIP**

"Yak! YAK PARK WOOJIN!" Hyungseob menendang pilar di _lobby_ keras. Masa bodoh dengan suara teriakannya yang menggema kemana–mana. Ini salah Woojin. Bukan salah Hyungseob. Silahkan protes saja pada pemuda gingsul sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan teriak, Seob!"

Hyungseob menoleh, meletakkan fokusnya pada Woojin yang datang dengan penampilan berantakan. Rambutnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi, wajahnya nampak lelah, seragamnya sudah tak bisa disebut berantakan lagi. Parah.

Hyungseob langsung menampar pundak Woojin begitu pemuda itu mendekat padanya. Terus berulang hingga Woojin mengerang cukup keras setelah tamparan terakhir Hyungseob.

"Aku sudah melewatkan drama kesayanganku hanya untuk menunggumu selesai rapat _dance_ menyebalkan itu! Harusnya aku pulang dengan–"

"Ayo pulang, hujannya mulai reda," Woojin segera menarik pergelangan Hyungseob, memaksa pemuda itu untuk pergi dari tempatnya menunggu 25 menit lalu. Hyungseob memandang tajam punggung Woojin. Harusnya dia yang mengajak pulang, kenapa Woojin yang mengajak? Ia yang sudah menunggu dari tadi!

"Harusnya aku pulang dengan Seongwoo _hyung_."

Woojin melirik tajam Hyungseob. Rahangnya mengeras, Hyungseob bisa lihat itu. Apalagi alis tertautnya yang menunjukkan rasa tak nyaman Woojin.

"Terserah."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hyungseob kembali menyumpahi Woojin. Gara–gara sahabatnya itu, ia jadi terkena flu sekarang. Harusnya ia tak menuruti Woojin yang mengajaknya pulang saat itu juga. Hujan mulai reda apanya? Belum sampai halte bus saja, hujannya kembali turun deras. Woojin dan segala perkiraan melesetnya itu harusnya tak pernah Hyungseob percaya.

"Hyungseob–ah, kau tak apa?"

"Aku– _hatchi!_ –tidak baik," Hyungseob menoleh malas pada Seongwoo yang kini menjadi sandarannya. Untung meja kantin mereka sedang tak terlalu sesak, mengingat tak adanya kehadiran Jihoon, Jinyoung, Daehwi, dan Seonho disana. Doanya untuk 'bermesraan' dengan Seongwoo terkabul. Masa bodoh dengan Woojin atau Guanlin yang duduk diseberang Hyungseob dan Seongwoo dengan wajah berkerut geli.

"Kau itu kenapa bisa flu hm? Ini sudah mau ujian."

Hyungseob mendelik tajam pada Woojin yang menyeruput minumnya santai. "Tanyakan saja pada si gigi berantakan itu!"

"Ya ya, salahkan saja terus aku."

Hyungseob melempar sumpit kayunya kesal. "Ini memang salahmu, Woojin–ssi."

"Kemarin kenapa tak pulang bersamaku saja?" Seongwoo mengacak surai Hyungseob gemas. Tawa mengalun dari sela bibirnya. Ah, Hyungseob bisa saja jantungan kalau begini.

"Harusnya aku tak usah menunggu tuan sok sibuk itu _hyung_."

Woojin mendesah jengah. Segera ia meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja kantin dan berdiri. Sejenak ia sempat menatap Hyungseob yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku pergi."

"Yak, Woojin _hyung_!" Guanlin memutar tubuhnya, memperhatikan bagaimana punggung Woojin bergerak menjauh dari sana. Pemuda Taiwan itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Ah, lagi. Selalu saja begini.

"Cih, ini 'kan memang salahnya! Harusnya ia segera bilang padaku kalau ada rapat! Kau juga," Guanlin menoleh, memperhatikan Hyungseob yang mengarahkan telunjuknya padanya. "Kau harusnya bilang padaku!"

Hah.

Bolehkan Guanlin juga merasa lelah?

Guanlin menarik sudut bibirnya kesamping, mengulas sebuah senyum paksa pada Hyungseob.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Jadi," Guanlin membuka kaleng minuman bersodanya pelan, tatapannya ia arahkan pada objek di sebelahnya yang nampak asyik menikmati hembusan angin. "Mau sampai kapan?"

Sosok di sebelahnya menoleh. Sebuah senyum setengah terpaksa terlukis di bibirnya. "Menurutmu, sampai kapan?"

Guanlin memutar bola matanya jengah. Kalau ditanya sampai kapan, bisa–bisa jawabannya adalah satu abad. Okay, tidak satu abad secara harfiah, tapi yah.. begitulah, selama itu kalau dalam kiasan. Tangannya bergerak, mengantarkan bibir kaleng minumannya ke bibirnya.

"Guanlin–ah," Guanlin melirik, menjawab secara non–verbal pada sang lawan bicara.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Guanlin menghentikan tegukannya. Pelan, ia menarik nafasnya. Irisnya bergerak menyusuri pemandangan di _rooftop_. Memperhatikan bagaimana sosok di sebelahnya merubah segala hal di sekitarnya menjadi kelam.

"Kau ingin mendengar pendapatku?"

Tak perlu menoleh, Guanlin tau sosok di sebelahnya mengangguk pelan.

"Menurutku, kau sudah gila."

Tawa sumbang terdengar setelahnya. Tawa yang tampak mengejek pemilik tawa itu sendiri. Guanlin kembali menaruh fokusnya pada lawan bicaranya, memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah menyedihkan tergambar jelas disana. Kapan terakhir Guanlin melihat tawa di diri pemuda di sebelahnya? Kalau boleh jujur, Guanlin benci tawa penuh kepalsuan pemuda itu yang selalu ia dengar akhir–akhir ini. Tapi, mana berani Guanlin menegurnya?

"Ya, aku pasti gila."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Woojin~."

Woojin menoleh, memperhatikan bagaimana Hyungseob tertawa di kursinya. Tangannya terulur, mengembalikan buku catatan Woojin pada pemiliknya. Woojin meraihnya dengan wajah datar.

"Terima kasih ya! Ah, bagaimana kalau kau tak ada, aku pasti sudah berantakan."

"Hm."

Hyungseob menghela nafasnya. Telapaknya terulur, menggenggam telapak tangan Woojin yang bertengger di sandaran kursi. Woojin terkejut. Refleks, ia menarik tangannya, tapi Hyungseob sudah menahannya kuat. Woojin menatap Hyungseob dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Maaf ya soal yang tadi, aku tak bermaksud. Harusnya aku tak marah padamu."

Woojin tersenyum, menampilkan deret giginya dan gingsul andalannya. "Santai saja, aku tak masalah." Tangan pemuda Park itu berpindah, menyapa surai Hyungseob dan mengacaknya pelan.

"Tapi aku jadi merasa bersalah..."

"Astaga, santai saja. Aku sudah maklum dengan sikapmu itu."

Hyungseob tersenyum lebar. "Kau memang temanku yang terbaik, Woojinie!"

Keduanya tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan Hyungseob. Tawa penuh kepalsuan dan tawa lepas yang tercampur menjadi satu.

Teman ya?

Hah, brengsek.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Woojin melirik Hyungseob yang nampak antusias. Beberapa kali pemuda itu berjinjit, mencari sesuatu– atau seseorang tepatnya, di antara lautan manusia yang memenuhi _lobby_ sekolah. Jam pulang sekolah memang selalu menjadi jam dengan jumlah manusia terpadat di _lobby_ sekolah mereka. Woojin saja sudah lelah duluan melihat bagaimana kerumunan manusia di depannya berdesakkan, ingin segera pulang ke rumah mereka masing–masing. Woojin juga inginnya begitu. Apa daya, Hyungseob sudah mencegatnya saat ia hendak keluar kelas dan memohon dengan mata lebarnya untuk menemani dia sebentar.

"Jadi sebenarnya, kita sedang apa?"

"Menunggu Seongwoo _hyung_ , dia bilang akan mengajakku mencari _bingsu_."

Woojin mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, mencari _bingsu_."

"Iya, aku– Ah! Seongwoo _hyung_! Disini!" Hyungseob melambai dengan semangat kala melihat kepala Seongwoo yang ada diantara lautan manusia. Woojin turut memindahkan fokusnya pada objek yang Hyungseob maksud. Seongwoo nampak kepayahan membelah lautan manusia itu untuk mencapai tempat dimana Woojin dan Hyungseob berdiri.

"Apa kalian menunggu lama?"

"Tidak~, santai saja _hyung_. Kami baru saja disini, iya 'kan Woojinie?"

Woojin tersenyum lebar. "Tak sampai lima menit lalu, _hyung_."

"Ah, untung saja. Agak sulit untuk keluar tadi, Daniel mencegatku dan mengingatkan bahwa besok ada rapat kepengurusan dengannya. Hah, beruang itu."

Hyungseob tertawa pelan. " _Kajja_ , kita cari _bingsu_!"

Seongwoo melirik pada Woojin yang masih tersenyum lebar. "Kau tak ikut saja Woojin–ah? Kasihan kau pulang sendirian."

"Eh tidak, tidak apa _hyung_. Aku bisa mampir ke rumah Guanlin nanti."

Seongwoo mengangguk. Setelah menyampaikan salam perpisahan dan lambaian penuh semangat dari Hyungseob, keduanya pergi, meninggalkan Woojin yang masih berdiri di posisinya. Tangan Woojin bergerak, mencari ponselnya, hendak mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat.

"Ha, mampir ke rumahku apanya?"

Woojin menoleh terkejut. Sejak kapan Guanlin sudah berdiri di belakangnya? Pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu nampak santai bersandar di pilar sembari meniup balon permen karet. Woojin terkekeh melihatnya.

"Aku memang ingin ke rumahmu."

Guanlin mengangkat alisnya acuh. "Untuk apa? Menangis lagi? Kau akan mengusirku lagi dari kamarku? Menunggu sekitar dua jam lebih sampai kau membuka kunci kamarku?"

"Aku tidak menangis bodoh!"

"Oh? Lalu? Meneteskan air mata?"

Woojin tersenyum miring. Pemuda itu memang tersenyum, tapi pancaran matanya mengatakan hal lain. Gurat sedih tergambar disana. Guanlin menghela nafas melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di hadapannya.

"Kau harus mentraktirku dan Seonho makan."

Woojin tertawa pelan. Tawa menyedihkan itu.. Guanlin muak mendengarnya.

"Mudah. Jadi.. ayo?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _ **Seoul, 28 Mei 2017**_

 _Senyummu adalah pilu ku_

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan rindu?_

 _Tak bisa ku pungkiri, meski kita selalu bertemu_

 _Sampaikan salamku pada mentari itu!_

 _Di dekatnya, telah berdiri sosok berjubah pilu_

 _Dengan senyum tulus, menyembunyikan sendu_

 _Jika kau bertanya siapa sosok itu_

 _Aku telah menyiapkan satu jawaban untukmu:_

 _Aku_

 _._

 ** _Regards,_**

 ** _Park Woojin._**

 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–END** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Dd back dengan FF baru yeay. Oneshot doang tapi.  
IYA INI BARU NGETIK MALEM INI HEHE  
Jadi, maklum kalau acak-acakan ya:"  
Maaf juga kalau ga hurt sama sekali:"

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


End file.
